1. Field of the Invention
A technical field of the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a single crystal semiconductor film and an electrode that includes a separation step.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one manufacturing method of a single crystal semiconductor film, a hydrogen ion implantation separation method can be given. The hydrogen ion implantation separation method is a method of obtaining a single crystal semiconductor film by attaching to a support substrate a single crystal semiconductor substrate in which an embrittled region is formed by implanting hydrogen ions, and then separating the single crystal semiconductor substrate from the support substrate at the embrittled region by a heat treatment.
In Patent Document 1, a manufacturing method of an SOI (Silicon on Insulator) substrate using the hydrogen ion implantation separation method is suggested.